vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Танагровые
| wikispecies = Thraupidae | commons = Category:Thraupidae | itis = 179880 | ncbi = }} Танагровые ( ) — семейство птиц из отряда Воробьинообразных (Passeriformes). Это семейство включает в себя около 240 видов. Танагровые, это небольшие птички: самая маленькая размером в 9 см и весом в 7 гамм - белоухий остроклювый певун (Conirostrum leucogenys), а самая большая длиной 28 см и весом 76 грамм - сорочья танагра (Cissopis leveriana). Самым тяжёлым видом является белошапочная танагра (Sericossypha albocristata) весом в 110 грамм и длиной около 23 см. Некоторые виды территориальные, и некоторые строят гнёзда вблизи друг от друга. У большинства танагровых короткие округлённые крылья. Роды Piranga, Chlorothraupis, и Habia представлены родственниками к членам семейства кардиналовых Yuri & Mindell (2002) и вскоре могут быть пермещены Американским Обществом Орнитологов ( ) (AOU). Распространение Таногровые распространены в Новом Свете, главным образом в тропических лесах. Примерно 60 % всех видов танагровых обитают в Южной Америке и 30 % — в Андах. Большинство видов являются эндемиками. Последние исследования показали, что четыре миграционных вида (красно-чёрная (Piranga olivacea), красноголовая (Piranga ludoviciana), красная (Piranga flava) и алая (Piranga rubra) пиранги) на молекулярном уровне связаны с семейством кардиналовых (Cardinalidae). Поведение Большинство видов танагровых живут парами или небольшими группами из 3-5 особей. Группы состоят только из родителей и их потомства. Пища Танагровые являются всеядными птицами. Они питаются семенами, ягодами, нектаром, насекомыми. Разные виды ловят насекомых по разному некоторые охотятся за ними на земле, некоторые ищут их на нижней стороне листьев и некоторые ловят насекомых на лету. Размножение Сезон размножения начинается в марте-июне, в умеренных зонах, а в тропической зоне Южной Америки с сентября по октябрь. Имеется мало сведений о брачном поведении танагровых, неизвестно, являются ли они полигамными или моногамными. У танагровых имеется половой диморфизм. Самцы показывают своё яркое оперение потенциальному партнёру и конкурирующим самцам. Большинство танагровых строят гнёзда на ветвях деревьев. Некоторые гнёзда почти сферной формы. Гнёзда могут быть мелкими или глубокими. Строят гнёзда в скрытой густой растительности. Откладывают от 3 до 5 яиц. Высиживает яйца и строит гнездо самка, в то время пока самка высиживает яйца самец ищет корм для себя и для неё. После вылупления молодняка пищу им ищут оба родителя. Некоторые виды имеют помощников в вскармливании молодняка. Эти помощники предположительно прошлый выводок. Систематика Филогенетические исследования распределяют танагровых на две основные группы, которые в свою очередь делятся на несколько несколько меньших групп.See http://www.museum.lsu.edu/~Remsen/SACCBaseline.html 1. Группа состоит из серо-цветных птиц. 2. Группа состоит из семяноядных птиц Роды: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Заметки Внешкие ссылки * Jungle-walk.com Tanager pictures * Tanager videos on the Internet Bird Collection * Литература * Bent, A. Life Histories of Blackbirds, Orioles, Tanagers, and Allies. New York:Dover Publications:1965. 549 p. * Burns, K. J., S. J. Hackett, and N. K. Klein. 2002. Phylogenetic relationships and morphological diversity in Darwin's finches and their relatives. Evolution 56: 1240-1252. * Burns, K. J., S. J. Hackett, and N. K. Klein. 2003. Phylogenetic relationships of Neotropical honeycreepers and the evolution of feeding morphology. J. Avian Biology 34: 360-370. * Clark, G. A., JR. 1986. Systematic interpretations of foot-scute patterns of Neotropical finches. Wilson Bull. 98: 594-597. * Fjeldså J. and Rahbek C. (2006). Diversification of tanagers, a species rich bird group, largely follows lowlands to montane regions of South America. Integrative and Comparative Biology 46(1):72-81. Download - http://intl-icb.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/reprint/46/1/72. * Greeney, H. 2005. Nest and eggs of the Yellow-whiskered Bush Tanager in Eastern Ecuador. Ornitologia Neotropical 16: 437- 438. * Hellmayr, C. E. 1935. Catalogue of birds of the Americas and the adjacent islands in Field Museum of Natural History. Fieldiana Zoology v.13, pt.8. - for "Coerebidae". (Download available at http://www.archive.org/details/catalogueofbirds138hell) * Hellmayr, C. E. 1936. Catalogue of birds of the Americas and the adjacent islands in Field Museum of Natural History. Fieldiana Zoology v.13, pt.9. Tersinidae - Thraupidae. (Download available at http://www.archive.org/details/catalogueofbirds139hell) * Hellmayr, C. E. 1938. Catalogue of birds of the Americas and the adjacent islands in Field Museum of Natural History. Fieldiana Zoology v.13, pt.11. Ploceidae - Catamblyrhynchidae - Fringillidae. (Download available at http://www.archive.org/details/catalogueofbirdso1311hell) * Infonatura. 2005 June. Birds, mammals, and amphibians of Latin America Accessed 2006 March 4. * Isler M. Isler P. The Tanagers a Natural History, Distribution, and Identification. Washington D.C.: Smithsonian Institution Press: 1987. 404 p. * Klicka, J., K. Burns, & G. M. Spellman. 2007. Defining a monophyletic Cardinalini: A molecular perspective. Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution 45: 1014-1032 * Lijtmaer, D. A., N. M. Sharpe, P. L. Tubaro & S. C. Lougheed. 2004. Molecular phylogenetics and diversification of the genus Sporophila (Aves: Passeriformes). Mol. Philo. Evol. 33:562-579. * Lougheed, S. C., J. R. Freeland, P. Handford, & I. T. Boag. 2000. A molecular phylogeny of warbling-finches (Poospiza): paraphyly in a Neotropical emberizid genus. Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution 17: 367-378. * Montereybay. 2000 July. 6-11. Tanagers: Thraupidae Accessed 2006 March 4. * Naoki, K. 2003. Evolution of Ecological Diversity in the Neotropical Tanagers of the Genus Tangara (Aves: Thraupidae). Dissertation available online, given to Louisiana State University. * Ridgely, R. S., & G. Tudor. 1989. The Birds of South America, vol. 1. Univ. Texas Press, Austin. * Robbins, M. B., M. J. Braun, C. J. Huddleston, D. W. Finch, & C. M. Milensky (2005). First Guyana records, natural history, and systematics of the White-winged Seedeater (Dolospingus fringilloides). Ibis 147:334-341. * Sato, A., C. O'Huigin, F. Figueroa, P. R. Grant, B. R. Grant, H. Tichy, and J. Klein. 1999. Phylogeny of Darwin's finches as revealed by mtDNA sequences. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 96: 5101-5106. * Webster, J.D. & Webster, J.R. 1999. Skeletons and the genera. of sparrows (Emberizinae). Auk 116: 1054–1074. * Yuri, T., and D. P. Mindell. 2002. Molecular phylogenetic analysis of Fringillidae, "New World nine-primaried oscines" (Aves: Passeriformes) Mol. Phylogen. Evol. 23:229-243. Категория:Воробьинообразные Категория:Семейства птиц Категория:Танагровые